It is laid open to the public that a light emitting diode includes an element substrate, a light emitting element mounted on the element substrate, a sealing body which emits light from the light emitting element and which seals the light emitting element, and a light shielding means to form light emitting parts for directing light from the sealing body in two dimensional directions which are formed from a combination of either two axes of three dimensional axes X, Y and Z (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127604).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a light emitting device is provided with a light emitting device chip, a transparent member coating the light emitting device chip, and a reflecting member covering the surface of transparent member except surfaces from which light from the light emitting device chip is emitted. The device is formed so that the surface of the transparent member is exposed 180[deg.] or more in an angle when it is seen from the light emitting device chip in at least one plane passing the light emitting device chip (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-039778).